Descubriendo Mi Poder
by Akane Kido
Summary: Konoha esta resurgiendo luego del ataque de Pain, Tsunade desea dejarle un importante legado a Sakura,y piensa que la solucion esta en sus manos, pero Sakura descubre que la fuerza no es para sobrevivir si no para defender.dejen sus reviews
1. Cambio de planes

Bueno… esto siempre se tiene que decir así que lo hare, Naruto no me pertenece tampoco ninguno de sus personajes todos ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto, listo ya lo hice.

Por otra parte esta historia al principio tendrá un pequeño spoiler, entonces quien no esté al día con el manga, pues no se enoje conmigo jeje… pero el resto si es imaginación mía, bueno…no siendo más los dejo con esta historia, en donde _la letra que encuentres así, es porque son pensamientos del personaje,_** la que encuentren en negrilla es porque habla el personaje, **y la que no tenga nada es porque se está relatando la historia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ENCONTRANDO MÍ PODER**

**CHAPTE 1. CAMBIO DE PLANES**

Konoha se encontraba aun con secuelas del ataque de los seis pain, aunque en el ambiente había una mezcla entre alegría, que era transmitida por todos los aldeanos que gracias al poder de Nagato y Naruto, habían recuperado a sus seres queridos y sensei en el caso de algunos shinobis, también habían un ambiente de incertidumbre que se plasmaba en el rostro de varios ninjas que tenían conocimiento de todos los movimientos internos que sucedían con el gobierno de Konoha y su cambio repentino de Hokague. Ahora el nuevo Hokague era Danzou, ese hombre misterioso que desde hacia tanto tiempo atrás, tenía como objetivo y meta ser el Hokague para cambiar al fin ese estilo de Gobierno que Sarutobi tenía plasmado ya en la Aldea de la hoja, Tsunade por su parte no pudo hacer nada, porque se encontraba inconsciente luego de salvar a la aldea agotando toda su chakra para la curación de quienes se encontraban heridos, esto tenía muy confuso a Naruto, Sakura y Sai, que se encontraban en ese momento cerca de una inconsciente Tsunade que era tratada por Shizune y Sakura, quienes habían acabo no hace mucho de recibir la visita de unos ninjas de la aldea del rayo, diciéndoles que tenían una reunión de los 5 Kages y enterándose por la propia boca de Danzou que Tsunade ya no era más la Hokague, sino que era él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sakura: creo que nunca voy a poder entender a Naruto, ¡cielos! Siempre es tan impulsivo-**decía una cabizbaja Sakura a Shizune quien solo asintió dándole la razón.

**Shizune: Sakura no tienes que estar triste, estoy segura que Naruto volverá pronto, recuerda además que se ha marchado junto a Kakashi y Yamato ten por seguro que ellos no solo lo cuidaran si no que también evitaran que haga ninguna locura como lo suele hacer- **comento dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva como de hermana mayor a una hermana pequeña**.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel incidente con Danzou, aun Tsunade no recobraba la conciencia, aunque ya su aspecto se había restablecido, es decir, ya lucia de nuevo como una mujer de 20 tantos años.

Por otra parte, en Konoha ya era bien sabido por cada uno de sus aldeanos que Danzou el nuevo Hokague, que actualmente se encontraba en una reunión con todos los Kages y que había prohibido la salida de todos los aldeanos mientras el volvía y claro, que esto había sido desobedecido por Naruto al irse con Kakashi y con Yamato, Todo el mundo sabía esto, pero habían algunos que no estaban de acuerdo con la restricción de poder salir de Konoha, y habían otros que se sentían preocupados porque su amigo se había marchado, ese era el caso de Sakura y también de Sai, este ultimo caminaba entre las sombras de la noche por las calles de Konoha, meditando acerca del rumbo que estaba tomando su aldea, pensaba además que en esa reunión de Kages, Naruto corría peligro no solo porque era el portador de Kiubii, sino también porque se había convertido en un blanco fácil para Akatsuki, quienes aun contaban con muchos miembros y la mayoría muy poderosos, Sai ya había tomado una decisión y con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura cuidando a Tsunade

**SAI: ¿Sakura podemos hablar? **

Sakura en ese momento pego un saltico de la impresión porque se encontraba tan concentrada en la curación de Tsunade, que no sintió cuando Sai había entrado

**SAKURA: Sai me asustaste…ehh claro que podemos hablar**

Sai en ese momento entro y se sentó al lado de Sakura

**SAI: Bueno Sakura, yo sé que no he sido mucho de tu agrado**

**SAKURA: bueno Sai, eso era antes ahora si me agradas, inclusive te considero un gran amigo**.

SAI**: es bueno saber eso, yo también te considero una gran amiga aunque seas muy fea**-gracias a ese comentario Sakura le pego un golpe "pasito" en la cabeza-**bueno pero de eso no venía a hablar-**comento esto último sobándose la cabeza-**lo que te quería decir era que estoy preocupado por Naruto.**

**SAKURA: yo también…**

**SAI: por esa razón te vengo a hacer una propuesta.**

**SAKURA: dime soy toda tuya-**dijo esto girándose para quedar frente a el.

**SAI: Umm…que curioso, hace poco leí en un libro que los hombres siempre proponen-**pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase ya se encontraba volando fuera del cambucho provisional donde se encontraba Tsunade y Sakura internadas

…**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES….**

**SAI: ¡INCREIBLE SAKURA! Creo que ha roto tu propia marca, y también algún hueso mío… me has mandado más lejos que cuando golpeas a Naruto-**decía esto con esa risita hipócrita tan famosita de el.

Roja como un tomate-**SAKURA: SAI, NO CREO QUE VINIERAS HASTA AQUÍ SOLO PARA HACERME ESE TIPO DE PROPUESTAS!!!**

**SAI: claro que no, pero tú no me dejaste terminar lo que te quería decir**

**SAKURA: BUENO COMO SEA…habla.**

**SAI: quiero que vengas conmigo para llegar hasta donde Naruto, y si se encuentra en problemas poderlo ayudar… ¿tu entiendes?**

**SAKURA: ohm! Ya entiendo... y si claro que estoy de acuerdo, pero dime ¿Cómo salimos sin ser descubiertos?**

**SAI: por los cielos, tranquila yo me encargo (**el se refiere a salir volando) **bueno, el plan es para salir mañana, cuanto antes mucho mejor.**

**SAKURA: de acuerdo, entonces mañana a las cinco si yo te recojo aquí.**

Cuando Sai estaba a punto de salir alguien hablo a las espaldas de ellos dos.

**VOZ: no…Sakura no irá contigo a ningún lado…ella se irá conmigo…es hora de que yo… le transfiera algo importante para la aldea y para ella.**

En ese momento ambos giraron bruscamente, para encontrarse con una Tsunade con los ojos abiertos y con una respiración agitada.

S**AKURA: SENSEI…por favor continúe descansando, aun no se ha recuperado-**Decía feliz pero al tiempo preocupada por las palabras de su maestra.

**TSUNADE: no Sakura, creo que he descansado suficiente…ahora trae a Shizune, para que me colabore con un jutsu…ah! Y tú también.**- inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de Tsunade Sakura corrió en búsqueda de Shizune, pasando al lado de Sai, quien miro algo dudoso a Tsunade.

**SAI: ¿podría decirme porque Sakura no puede ir conmigo?**

**TSUNADE: fácil, porque ella debe heredar mi legado, es la única alumna que he tenido que estoy segura que podrá hacerlo, y justo ahora sé que es el momento preciso…aunque no lo parezca**

**SAI: ¡¡EXACTO!! Ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento para entrenar, usted bien sabe que necesitamos de la fuerza de ella para proteger a Naruto y a Konoha…necesitamos de todos, pero si usted ahora se va con ella estaremos en desventaja**

**TSUNADE: entiendo, pero este no será un viaje de entrenamiento, me iré con ella para traer un tesoro de mi abuelo para poder detener el poder del Kiubii, y poder detener esta pelea absurda…y ella obtendrá un regalo mío, y cuando lo domine podrá ayudar a Naruto, traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y colaborar para el futuro de Konoha, te pido que le pidas a alguien más que te acompañe.**

Sai algo confundido por las palabras de Tsunade, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro del lugar, dejando allí a una mujer pensativa…_estoy segura que ahora no podre equivocarme, estoy tan segura de eso que no podría ni apostarlo, igual esto estaba destinado para mi…_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por las calles de Konoha se veía a una peli rosa corriendo por todas las calles, hasta que se choco con alguien

**-OYE FRENTONA MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS…**

**SAKURA: ¡AHÍ! Ino-cerda no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, dime has visto a Shizune**

**INO: si, ¿Qué sucede?**

**SAKURA: ah, despertó Tsunade sama y nos necesita**

**INO: ¿EN SERIO?**

**SAKURA: INO DEJA DE SER CHISMOSA Y DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA SHIZUNEEE!!!!**

**INO: BUENO CALMATE, pues está en lo que queda del hospital-** Inmediatamente Sakura se da una palmada sonora en la frente y dice**-¡OBVIO!-** y sale corriendo.

INO:_ Esta chica cada día está más loca_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura corrió hasta encontrarse con Shizune, -**Shizune!! Gracias a dios que te encontré, Tsunade sama despertó y nos a ambas para que le colaboremos con un Jutsu.**

**SHIZUNE: AH… SI CLARO!!!!**

Al llegar donde Tsunade ambas empezaron a acumular chakra para colaborar en la aceleración de la curación de la Ex – Hokague, ambas seguían las instrucciones que Tsunade les decía, hasta que el cuerpo de Tsunade se cubrió totalmente de un aura azul, y su chakra y fuerza se restableció totalmente, y enseguida se puso de pie.

**TSUNADE: Que Bien Se Siente Estar Con Todas Tus Energías Restablecidas, ¿No **Chicas?-pero Sakura y Shizune estaban en el suelo con sus respiraciones muy agitadas**- bueno, esa una nueva lesión, así es como se restablece completamente la energía en un cuerpo, aunque aún deben aprender a controlar sus energías para no quedar tan agotadas, jeja…En fin… bueno Shizune mañana me marcho en la mañana con Sakura hacia el valle del fin(**ahí donde pelearon Sasuke y Naruto, o donde está la estatua del primer Hokague y madara)

**SHIZUNE: ¿ESTE…Y YO?**

**TSUNADE: pues…tú te quedas.**

**SHIZUNE: ¿Por qué?**

**TSUNADE: porque Sakura es la única entre todas mis alumnas incluyéndote a ti, quien es capaz de soportar este último entrenamiento.**

**SHIZUNE: usted piensa entrenar a Sakura Justo ¡AHORA! – **dijo un poco alterada y mirando a Tsunade y Sakura-**dígame además como piensa salir si Konoha tiene la orden directa del Hokague de que nadie puede salir**

**TSUNADE:** **primero, NO ME ALCES LA VOZ JOVENCITA, mira con quien estás hablando**-dijo esto haciendo cara de demonio que tanto atemoriza a Sakura Y a Shizune-**y segundo no me subestimes, no recuerdas que soy una Sannín y además soy la anterior Hokague y finalmente la nieta del primero**-haciendo un ademan con la mano- **tranquilízate**

**SHIZUNE: si usted lo dice**

Sakura quien estaba muy callada dijo-** este… y qué tipo de entrenamiento tendré.**

**TSUNADE: no te preocupes, mejor ve a organizar tus cosas, que mañana a las cuatro nos encontramos en las puertas de Konoha.**

**SAKURA: ¡AHHH! (INNER SAKURA:**_ QUE PEREZA TENDRE QUE MADRUGAR DEMASIADO…)_** claro allí estaré.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, este fic es un SASUSAKU, pero también tendrá muy buenos tintes entre Tsunade y Sakura, pero no se preocupen no será nada fuera de lo común solo una buena relación entre alumna y profesora o madre e hija.**

**Bueno no siendo más, los dejo recordándoles los Reviews, no importa si son buenos o malos, lo importante es que me aporten como escritora y a esta historia también…. Chaoooo!!!**


	2. Mi camino Ninja

Bueno primero que todo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han brindado su apoyo con este Fic, GRACIAS A ELISA. UCHIHA 1, por dejarme ese Reviews, y si me base en el capítulo del manga, porque gracias a el me he estado imaginando un montonón de escenas.

BUENO, también gracias a todos los que han agregado a este fic como favorito, espero que también me dejen algún comentario ¿eh?...bueno ahora si el segundo Chapter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En nuestro Chapter anterior

Sakura quien estaba muy callada dijo-** este… y qué tipo de entrenamiento tendré.**

**TSUNADE: no te preocupes, mejor ve a organizar tus cosas, que mañana a las cuatro nos encontramos en las puertas de Konoha.**

**SAKURA: ¡AHHH! (INNER SAKURA:**_ QUE PEREZA TENDRE QUE MADRUGAR DEMASIADO…)_** claro allí estaré.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las puertas de la aldea de Konoha se veía una mujer Rubia con vestimenta de ninja de Konoha, es decir, con chaleco estilo chaleco antibalas, con unos pantalones largos negros pegados y con el emblema de Konoha en su cuello, y con dos coletas cayendo por su espalda y una chica de cabello oscuro con un cerdito en sus brazos.

**TSUNADE: ¿Qué horas son Shizune?-** dijo la rubia con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y zapateando rápidamente el suelo

**SHIZUNE: son las 4 en punto lady Tsunade…**

**TSUNADE: GRR… esta niña, que impaciencia**.

…MIENTRAS TANTO…

**INNER SAK: shaaa!!! Tsunade sensei me va a matar**

**SAKURA: ¡demonios! No debí haberme lavado el cabello hoy**.

**INNER SAK: COMO NO, no vez que tenias el pelo hecho una porquería, que puerca eres**…

**SAKURA: ¡TONTA! Tú y yo somos las mismas.**

**INNER SAK: bueno…yo que tú me apresuro si no quiero terminar muerta antes de pelear.**

**SAKURA: Cielos es verdad**

Luego de eso se vio un rayo rosa corriendo por todas las calles de Konoha

**TSUNADE: AGH!!! SHIZUNE QUE HORA ES???**-grito Tsunade a una asustada Shizune

**SHIZUNE: ESTE…son las cuatro y cinco minutos…**

**TSUNADE: ¡cómo!!! ESA NIÑA CUANDO LA VEA….**

**SAKURA: buenos días sensei, Shizune sempai-**dijo una agitada Sakura pero sonriente como siempre.

TSUNADE: **QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR JOVENCITA…mira Sakura gracias a ti ya estamos rodeadas por casi 20 AMBUS, o acaso aun no te has dado cuenta**

…_SHIZUNE: cielos, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de esos AMBUS…._-**lo siento sensei, si ya me había dado cuenta pero no pensé que fuera algo grave-dijo una apenada Sakura**_...¿cómo?¿Sakura ya lo había sentido?-pensó Shizune_

**TSUNADE: bueno eso ya no importa, ahora cámbiate esa ropa que traes porque no creo que sea la apropiada para todo lo que nos deparara nuestro viaje, Sakura**

**SAKURA: p…pero porque, esta es mi ropa normal de pelea y de entrenamiento, usted sabe**

**TSUNADE: bueno Sakura ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte, por favor cámbiate ya**

**SAKURA: ¿A…AQUI?-**dijo una sonrojada Sakura mirando para todas partes, encontrándose con muchos pares de ojos de AMBUS que estaban a la expectativa de que sería lo que haría la Sannín y su alumna.

**TSUNADE: DEJA DE SER MOLESTA Y APRESURATE…¿QUIERES?**

AL Sakura escuchar la palabra molesta se deprimió un poco, hecho que Tsunade noto** SAKURA: valla, veo que no solo para Sasuke-kun era molesta ¿no?-**dijo esto último mirando a su sensei y comenzándose a quitar la ropa

**TSUNADE: Por esa razón apresúrate, para yo poderte enseñar como dejar de ser una molestia-**Tsunade hizo este comentario tocando una mejilla de Sakura maternalmente y agachándose para recoger la ropa que Sakura se iba quitando

Finalmente Sakura se termino de vestir su cabello continuaba recogido con la banda de Konoha, pero ahora tenía un esqueleto ceñido al cuerpo color rojo con el cuello un poco alto, y sobre esto tenía un chaleco negro, pero muy al estilo AMBU, es decir con los tirantes algo más delgados que los normales, y sus tradicionales Guantes negros, Tsunade le paso unos pantalones cortos, pero muy cortos de color negros, con varios bolsillos en donde pudiera meter indumentaria medica y finalmente se coloco su porta-shuriken y demás…

**TSUNADE: bueno Sakura creo que acerté satisfactoriamente en tu talla, ahora…-**hizo un Jutsu e invoco a una babosa, quien traía consigo una rodilleras y unos protectores para los codos-**esto es para ti, colócatelo**

Pero cuando Sakura los cogió pesaban demasiado tanto que inclusive se le cayeron provocando que se hundiera un poco en el suelo arenoso. **P...PE...pero qué demonios, eso pesa demasiado- **dijo una asustada Sakura mirando hacia el suelo en donde se encontraban lo "regalos" de Tsunade

**TSUNADE:** **SUFICIENTE DEJA DE PARLOTEAR TANTO Y COLOCATELO…además cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, necesito que seas tres veces más fuerte de lo que ya eres y tres veces más rápida, porque sinceramente lo necesitas.**

Cuando Tsunade termino de hablar con Sakura un AMBU on mascara de mico en su rostro salto hasta posicionarse al lado de ambas mujeres que estaban colocándose sus bolsos para marcharse.

**AMBU1: Tsunade-sama, me temo que debo informarle que por orden directa del Hokague, NADIE puede salir de Konoha mientras acabe la reunión de Kages.-**dijo el AMBU con sus manos en la espalda, como símbolo de respeto.

**TSUNADE: ah! Eso dijo Danzou…Pues entonces cuando el vuelva dile que los Sannín no tenemos la obligación de quedarnos en una ninguna aldea, que ese derecho lo ganamos cuando fuimos nombrados así, En Amagakure. ¿De acuerdo?-**dijo la ex Hokague descargando lentamente el bolso en el suelo.

**AMBU1: Pues me temo que no podre permitir su salida-Lo dijo posicionando para atacar**

**TSUNADE: Sakura, avance yo te alcanzo.**

Inmediatamente Sakura obedeció, aunque algo asustada, porque jamás pensó que su sensei fuera a utilizar el método menos ortodoxo para salir de la Aldea, pero cuando dio el primer paso fue interceptada por dos AMBUS mas que descendieron de entre los árboles.

**AMBUS2: Tal vez Tsunade- hide pueda marcharse, pero estoy seguro que tu no.**

**SAKURA. Pues mi deber es marcharme junto a ella-**diciendo eso comienza a esquivar un ataque propiciado por el otro AMBU que aun no había dicho nada.

El AMBU le lanzo una patada hacia su costado derecho, el cual Sakura esquivo balanceándose hacia atrás, el otro AMBU apareció inmediatamente atrás de Sakura deteniéndole hacia el deslizamiento que la propia Sakura realizaba para esquivar sus ataques

**SAKURA: ¡¡DIABLOS!! Gracias a los "regalos" de Tsunade, mi cuerpo está muy pesado para moverse con facilidad-** cuando Sakura ya estaba preparándose para recibir el golpe del AMBU, Sintió una mano sujetando fuertemente su brazo provocando así la caída de Sakura. Cuando Sakura cayo, sintió una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte e inmediatamente levanto la vista para ver al AMBU quien la había atacado anteriormente volando por lo cielo, y a su sensei con su dedo índice levantado.

**TSUNADE: Sakura creí haber dicho que te adelantaras que yo te alcanzaría- **luego de esto se giro para quedar frente a 5 AMBUS mas que bajaron de los Arboles para colaborar a los otros dos que ya se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

Toda la algarabía provocada por Tsunade y Sakura llamo la atención de varios ninjas, En esos momentos se podía ver a una Hinata con su Baykugan activado parada al lado de Neji en el mismo estado, a Ino con shikamaru, kiba, akamaru y shino, y cerca de ellos Lee con tenten. Lejos de ese lugar se encontraba Sai, más precisamente en la parte de atrás donde se encontraba antes internada Tsunade.

**SHIZUNE: bueno Sai…en estos momentos Tsunade está llamando la atención para que tú puedas partir donde esta Naruto y los demás, como ustedes acordaron luego de que Tsunade le entregue y le enseñe lo que le va a dar a Sakura donde ustedes para apoyarlos.**

**SAI: ¡CORRECTO! Ahora solo espero a Hinata y a Lee Para poder partir.**

**LEE: ¡AQUÍ LLEGO EL GUAPO MAS GUAPO!-**Al escuchar esto una gótica tipo anime se posiciono sobre la cabeza de Hinata quien entraba tímidamente

**HINATA: bueno…s…Sai…aquí estamos Lee y…yo para apoyarte.- **Shizune miro inmediatamente a Sai consiguiendo una respuesta casi inmediata del chico

**SAI: Ella se ofreció a salvar a Naruto**

**SHIZUNE: Hinata aun estas muy débil, deberías descansar más.**

**HINATA: ¡no! Ya me siento perfectamente bien.**

**SHIZUNE: Si tu lo dices, bueno la cuestión es que deben partir ya, en caso de que algo grave suceda no duden en volver y enviar algún mensaje, Sai tus sabes bien que debes hacer cierto**

**SAI: ¡sí!**

Luego de eso Sai dibujo tres aves en donde se montaron cada uno de ellos y partieron por los cielos en dirección de Naruto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura había recogido el bolso de Tsunade y el de ella y había salido de la aldea se encontraba saltando actualmente entre los árboles, después de haber noqueado a algunos AMBUS que habían intentado evitar su salida, mientras que Tsunade se estaba deshaciendo de algunos otros AMBUS que trataban de no dejarla salir, todo esto bajo la mirada atónita de varios espectadores que se sorprendían con la facilidad y rapidez que la mujer se movía y vencía a los AMBUS.

Cuando ya se encontraba sola contra un AMBU de pie, le dijo, **TSUNADE: no creo que luego de ver como vencía a todos tus compañeros, tú quieras enfrentarme solo-**efectivamente acabando de decir eso el AMBU se esfumo.

Cuando esto sucedió, Tsunade cerco sus ojos y dijo-**LISTO**- hizo un jutsu y desapareció de un PLUFFF, apareciendo luego al frente de Sakura

**-¡¡¡kiaaaa!!!!-**grito una Sakura asustada por la repentina aparición de su sensei

**TSUNADE: ¡QUE ESCANDALOSA ERES!-**Dijo Tsunade con una venita en su Cien.

**Sakura: GOMEN…**

**TSUNADE: aja como sea.**

Pero de un momento a otro el árbol donde se encontraba Sakura comenzó a Rugir, y… ¡crashh! Una Sakura de Nalgas en el suelo con una rama quebrada cerca de su pie derecho

**SAKURA: ¡AY! Desde que usted me dio estos grandiosos regalos me ha pasado lo mismo en varias ocasiones**

**TSUNADE: ¡PUES CLARO! Se supone que no debes quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo punto, porque tienes mucho peso sobre ti. Adamas la idea de este entrenamiento es que mejores tu resistencia tu fuerza y obviamente tu velocidad…por cierto para ser una ninja tienes una pésima reacción.**

**SAKURA: claro que no tengo mala reacción, si mi cuerpo se pudiera mover con mas facilidad no hubiera caído de esta manera**

_INNER SAK: menos mal no vio nuestras caídas anteriores…._

De un momento a otro del cielo cayo un pergamino sellado con chakra,

_GRACIAS, en estos precisos momentos nos dirigimos en dirección hacia donde se encuentra Naruto, esperamos su pronta colaboración y éxitos en su misión_

_Respetuosamente SAI_

**TSUNADE: ¡MUY BIEN! por ahora todo marcha como lo planeado.**

**SAKURA: Por cierto Tsunade sensei, me podría decir ¿qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer?**

**TSUNADE: Bueno Sakura realmente no sé si tú lo sabes o no, pero te lo voy a contar de la manera más rápida y clara posible…**

**Hace mucho tiempo el primer Hokague…**

**SAKURA: su abuelo ¿verdad?**

**TSUNADE: SI, no me interrumpas**

**SAKURA: Perdón…**

**TSUNADE: ¡Grrr!...bueno…el tenia el poder sobre los Kiubis sobre los nueve existentes, eso era en la época de la alianza entre los Uchihas y nuestro clan (que no recuerdo como se llama, es el nombre que menciona Madara cuando le cuenta su verdad a Sasuke)… bueno como en esos momentos estábamos en guerra contra otras aldeas, el primer Hokague para hacer un pacto de confianza y de paz le entrego un Kiubbi a cada aldea quedándonos nosotros con el Zorro que en un principio fue controlado, pero bueno lo importante de la historia es como controlar tanto poder**

Ante estas palabras Sakura estaba muy sorprendida

**TSUNADE: bueno, el primer Hokague contaba con una piedra con gran control de Chakra, que permitía de esa manera controlar la personalidad y fuerza y el chakra de esos seres, y ese es nuestro objetivo principal iremos hasta aquel lugar donde se encuentra este elemento, tardaremos un poco mas de 2 semanas**

**SAKURA: ¿Cómo? ¿No hay manera de llegar antes?**

**TSUNADE: claro que sí podríamos llegar antes, es solo que en el transcurso del camino, te estaré enseñando varias cosas, Sakura.**

**SAKURA: Umm… ya veo.**

**TSUNADE: Bueno entonces retomemos nuestra marcha que aún queda mucho viaje por recorrer.**

_-que será lo que me deparara este viaje, espero cumplir con las expectativas de mi sensei, no quiero convertirme realmente en una molestia o estorbo también para ella._

_INNER SAK: Que paso, que paso, esa no es la forma de hablar sakurita_

_-hay de nuevo tu, te estoy diciendo que tengo miedo_

_INNER SAK: mira deja de pensar estupideces, y mejor recuerda a Sasuke-kun, y piensa que este viaje te dará la fuerza necesaria para que el vuelva a estar contigo._

_-eso espero-_

**TSUNADE: ¿SUCEDE ALGO?-**pregunto Tsunade viendo preocupada a su alumna quien desde hace varios momentos se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

**SAKURA: no nada…jejo…de verdad Tsunade sama**

**TSUNADE: Mientras estemos de viaje dime solo Tsunade o sensei, creo que se escucha bien-**le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

**SAKURA: ¡HAI!...sensei**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-creo que esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, tendremos que apresurar nuestro ataque con los Kiubis que ya tenemos.**

**-¡¡oh!! Seguro, como ya tenemos todo lo indispensable para el control de tanto poder**-nótese el sarcasmo de Madara/Tobi.

**-¡como sea! Tú desde tu organización hazte cargo de eso, yo por mi parte iré a la reunión de Kages e intentare eliminar cuanto estorbo me sea posible, ¿correcto?**

**MADARA: Correcto, por cierto… creo que ya es tiempo de que Sasuke haga Algo bien… ¡ya sé que hará!**

**-bueno nos vemos luego, "hermano"**

**MADARA: aaaa… que tierno… (Ojito llorosito)… ¡CHAO HERMANITO CUIDATE BASTANTE!-**dijo esto desapareciendo de un PLUFF y moviendo efusivamente su brazo derecho.

Con muchas góticas en su cabeza-_creo que el cambio de cuerpo, también le afecta su mente_-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke saltaba con todo su equipo taka y con zetsu blanco, entre los frondosos árboles, sumido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

_-según lo que dice Karin Naruto también va en dirección hacia la reunión de Kages, ¿será…será que Sakura también está junto a él?-_

_INNER SAS: a...si claro y tú que tanto decías que ya te habías desecho de todos tus lazos con Konoha, pero no te puedes sacar de la cabeza a esa peli rosa, ¿no?_

_-¿hu? ¿Y tú, quien eres?_

_INNER SAS: PUES YO SOY TU…solo que tu casi no me hablas, es decir, soy tu conciencia, y volviendo al tema anterior, como quieres dejar de pensar en esa chica si desde la última vez que la viste, no pudiste evitar notar sus cambios ¿eh?...¬.¬_

_-ya cállate, hump_

**MADARA: hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos-**Dijo apareciendo de repente frente a ellos**-les tengo una información importante, Sasuke**

**SASUKE: Habla**

**MADARA: Hay que ir al valle del fin, debemos traer el elemento de control de chakra, es un elemento creado por Hadas mitológicas que sirve para el control de mentes, entonces se ofrecen a ir hasta allá o no.**

**SASUKE: Y… ¿esa piedra cómo es?**

**MADARA: ¡RAYOS! Tú no tienes idea de que hablo ¿verdad?, haber… haber que podemos hacer…bueno entonces lo que haremos será esto.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TSUNADE: bueno Sakura, paremos aquí, aquí te daré mi premier lesión de viaje**

**SAKURA: ¿por qué aquí? Es un lugar muy abierto y seriamos presas fáciles de cualquier ataque.**

**TSUNADE: la razón por la que elegí este lugar está allí**- dijo esto señalando un arroyo cerca de donde ellas se encontraban- **tú y yo tenemos el mismo elemento que no rige, el agua, por eso para enseñarte lo que te pienso enseñar necesitamos de ese arroyo.**

**Sakura: ya veo…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno hasta aquí mi segundo capítulo, quedo un poco más largo que el primero pero es que mientras escribía mas ideas y mas trama se me iba ocurriendo y no podía parar…jajá…**

**Les deje a la deriva quien va a aparecer en el valle del Fin, Sasuke o Madara….será una encuesta, igual aun falta algo para que lleguen hasta allá, por ahora lo que seguirá será el entrenamiento de Sakura, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá algo de Naruto con Kakashi y Yamato, el equipo de los aires(es decir, Sai, lee e Hinata)…y mucho, mucho mas**

**Espero que me dejen muchos Reviews chaooo!!!!**


	3. Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Hola, otra vez yo!! Primero que todo agradecer quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado brindándome su apoyo por medio de sus reviews, no son muchos, pero eso no importa, porque las pocas que lo han hecho, han alegrado un ratico a esta amateur de fanfiction…jeje…POR ESO MIL GRACIAS A Elisa. Uchiha1 (otra vez, gracias por tu gran apoyo), a saku. Love. Deva, Tania 56 y a Mía de Malfoy-tsukiyomi…y a todas las personas que han agregado este fic como favorito, bueno suficiente agradecimiento, no me quiero poner sentimental, entonces los dejo con el TERCER CHAPTER, pero recordándoles que TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA OBRA SON PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EN NUESTRO CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**TSUNADE: bueno Sakura, paremos aquí, aquí te daré mi premier lesión de viaje**

**SAKURA: ¿por qué aquí? Es un lugar muy abierto y seriamos presas fáciles de cualquier ataque.**

**TSUNADE: la razón por la que elegí este lugar está allí**- dijo esto señalando un arroyo cerca de donde ellas se encontraban- **tú y yo tenemos el mismo elemento que no rige, el agua, por eso para enseñarte lo que te pienso enseñar necesitamos de ese arroyo.**

**Sakura: ya veo…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CHAPTER TRES. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Sakura y Tsunade estaban adentrándose más al bosque tratando de encontrar un terreno llano para poder acampar esa noche, y de igual manera quedar cerca del arroyo que Tsunade tanto quería y necesitaba para la primera lesión de Sakura, bueno… de hecho no era la primera lesión de Sakura, pues ya era su maestra desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que en esta ocasión ella le quería enseñar a Sakura muchas cosas realmente especiales…

Finalmente Tsunade empezó a zapatear una parte del suelo como tanteando que esta estuviera firme como para que ambas mujeres pudieran acampar.

**TSUNADE: bueno Sakura, creo que en este lugar está bien**-miro a sus alrededores como cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bajo control-**estamos bien cubiertas por los arboles y estamos cerca del agua, como lo requiere nuestro primer entrenamiento.**

Cuando Tsunade termino de hablar, Sakura descargo su maletín en el suelo y comenzó a sacar su equipo de camping para tenerlo listo, para cuando su sensei autorizara la hora de descanso, mientras Sakura realizaba todas estas actividades y comenzaba a armar su "casa" Tsunade la miraba entretenida…

**TSUNADE: ¿Qué haces?**

_INNER SAK: COMO QUE ¿QUE HAGO?...DUH…no es obvio_

**SAKURA: bueno sensei, pues creo que debemos descansar en algún momento y lo más apropiado es tener un lugar donde descansar, ¿no cree?-**todo esto lo dijo con fingido respeto pues estaba clarísimo lo que pensaba en ese momento de la pregunta tan "inteligente" de su sensei.

**TSUNADE: ¡obvio que se que estás haciendo!-**grito con una venita en su sien al captar el tonito de su alumna**-¡no necesito que me hables como si fuera una niña!**

**SAKURA: GOMENA SAI, sensei-**respondió temblorosa al enfrentarse a los gritos de su maestra

**TSUNADE: bien, a lo que me refería es que no necesitas esa cosa si estás conmigo**

**SAKURA: ¿A qué se refiere? ¿No pensara dormir a la deriva, o si?**

**TSUNADE: Claro que no, yo al igual que tu tengo una piel…como decirlo…delicada, ¡eso sí!...además, no me gusta dormir en casa de camping.**

**SAKURA. Entonces…. No entiendo.**

**TSUNADE: Sencillo, el primer Hokague dominaba el elemento agua y tierra, al igual que yo, y seguramente también como tú en un futuro cercano, y Yamato…quien por cierto no entiendo como lo hace…-** dijo lo ultimo acariciándose con sus manos el mentón como signo de estar pensando.- la cuestión es que yo puedo fusionar esos dos elementos y formar…

**SAKURA: ¡MADERA!**

**TSUNADE: ¡EXACTO! Y así dormir mucho mas cálidas y tranquilas, ¿no crees?-**dijo esto con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro-**cielos, lo único que me hace falta es un poco de Sake.**

Ante este último comentario a Sakura se le deslizo una gótica por su cabeza.

**SAKURA: bueno…y usted no se suponía que me iba a enseñar algo súper, mega especial**

**TSUNADE: ohhh…verdad…aunque yo no utilice esas palabras tienes toda la razón, pero primero lo primero, Sakura**-terminado de decir esto, realizo unos Jutsu con sus manos y las enterró luego en el suelo y comenzó a salir en ese lugar, un linda casa no muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para las dos ninjas allí presentes.

**SAKURA: perfecto…-**dijo sorprendida por el buen gusto de su sensei**-¿puedo entrar para dejar las cosas adentro?**

**TSUNADE: por supuesto, pero no tardes que vamos a comenzar a entrenar.**

**SAKURA: ¡SÍ!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MADARA: Bueno chicos…creo que les pediré un favor**

**SASUKE: Habla ya, no seas tan molesto.**

**MADARA: Paciencia…la cuestión es que creo que no somos los únicos quienes estamos buscando la piedra, entonces quiero que embosquen a las personas, quienes están camino hacia allá, y encuentren eso antes que ellas…**

**SASUKE: ¿ellas?**

**MADARA: SIP…en fin, ingénienselas, ¿está bien…?**

_-no confió en estos niños lo mejor será…solucionar todo por mi cuenta-_

**MADARA: ¡¡¡chao!!!...por cierto se encuentran en dirección al valle del fin, SETZU-**dijo el nombre de su subordinado de una manera cantarina- **Tú vienes conmigo**

**SETZU: pero…claro ya voy**

Luego de eso de un pluff desaparecieron ambos.

**SUIGETSU: ¡oe! Sasuke, entonces ¿qué haremos?**

**SASUKE: tengo curiosidad por ver quiénes van por esa piedra, además de saber porque es tan especial esa estúpida piedra.**

**SUIGETSU: entonces ¿iremos?**

**KARIN: Pues claro que si,¡¡IDIOTA!!-** Girando luego de eso con corazoncitos en sus ojos y mirando a Sasuke- **no provoques otra respuesta obvia en Sasuke.**

**SUIGETSU: ¿Por qué eres tan regalada? Ni porque Sasuke, te prestara algo de atención.**

**JUUGO: chicos no se queden atrás**- dijo el chico bipolar unos metros adelante junto a Sasuke quien ignoraba completamente esa riña entre los otros dos miembros de TAKA.

**SUIGETSU: ¿Y que pasara con Danzou? **

**SASUKE: eso será para después, cuando ataquemos Konoha.**

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a caminar dirigidos por Karin quien dijo- **Que extraño una de esas energías tiene un olor, un muy fuerte olor, parecido a cerezas…que extraño, jamás había sentido algo parecido.**

**SUIGETSU: estás loca, de seguro tu único talento ya te está fallando…jeje**.

La respuesta de Karin pues un súper puñetazo que lo mando a volar varios metros.

**KARIN: la próxima vez te arranco la piel y la muela para comer atún.**

Comentario que provoco que Juugo mirara a esta chica de pelo rojo con cara de asco y Sasuke mirando por primer vez a Karin con sus cejas algo alzadas por la impresión.

**KARIN: bueno ya, manos a la obra**- comento el radar andante muy sonrojada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de la reunión de Kages se encontraban tres shinobis ya muy conocidos dentro del mundo Ninja, eran nada más y nada menos que el ninja que poseía los elementos regentes del primer Hokague(Yamato), el famosísimo ninja copia(Kakashi) y el hijo del cuarto Hokague, alumno del sensei ermitaño y portado del Zorro de nueve colas (uzumaki Naruto)

Se encontraban escondidos entre la maleza tratando de encontrar un hueco en la defensa para poder penetrar a la reunión de Kages y discutir la situación de Sasuke con el Raikage y evitar de esta manera la continuidad de venganza dentro de todos estos países, un proyecto demasiado optimista debido a la situación que vivía el Raikage por la desaparición de su "hermanito" Killer Bee, el portador de el Ocho colas.

**NARUTO: Bueno…creo que me he cansado de tanto esperar.**

**YAMATO: ¿a qué te refieres? No pensaras acercarte solo allá, ¿o sí?**

**NARUTO: ¡Claro! Ya me aburrí.**

**KAKASHI: Naruto…debemos tener paciencia.**

Pero en ese mismo momento la mirada de Naruto se helo, Yamato y Kakashi al ver la expresión perdida del joven Rubio observaron hacia donde estaba el mirando y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

**NARUTO: Sa…Sa…Sasuke.**

**SASUKE: ¡Mhp!, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**NARUTO: ¡Sasuke! TU NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ, SI TE VE EL RAIKEGE ACABARA CONTIGO**.-grito, desesperado, tratando por todos los medios en hacer entrar en razón a su Ex - compañero de equipo- **Por favor…márchate mientras soluciono esto, Por esta ocasión no insistiré en que regreses a Konoha, en esta ocasión.**

**SASUKE: igual no lo pienso hacer, de la única manera que yo regrese a Konoha es para tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece.**

**KAKASHI: ¿qué quieres decir Sasuke?-** pregunto con su tranquilidad de siempre pero mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

**SASUKE: no se preocupe, pronto lo sabrá.**-luego de esto realizo un Jutsu con sus manos y desapareció de un PLUFF

**YAMATO: que extraño…había escuchado que el ahora tenía un grupo de tres personas mas él, pero en esta ocasión el estaba solo.**

**NARUTO: ese no era el verdadero Sasuke, era solo un clon.**

**KAKACHI: Naruto tiene razón, aunque creo que te engaño en un principio**- dijo esto último refiriéndose a Naruto

**NARUTO: A si es, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era el verdadero, por eso decidí decirle que esta vez le permitiría irse-** Lo dijo riendo por lo bajo y rascándose la cabeza.

**YAMATO: no es cierto**-dijo con ojos inquisidores-**solo te diste cuenta por la manera de él desparecer.**

**NARUTO: Bueno como sea…**-cambiando rápidamente el tema –**quede intrigado con lo que dijo, ¿a qué se refería con eso de volver por lo que le pertenece?, si ya se vengó de su hermano.**

**KAKASHI: por ahora eso es lo que menos me preocupa, si Sasuke nos encontró a si de fácil, quiere decir que también somos presa de cualquier ninja o samurái vigilante de esta reunión.**

**-¡HOLA! Pensé que ya habían podido entrar a la reunión-**

**-o que por lo menos se hubieran escondido para poder entrar-**

**-hola…Na…Naruto- Kun.**

**KAKASHI: ¿cómo diablos hicieron para encontrarnos así de fácil**?-dijo con su ojito muy grande de la sorpresa**-se supone que estamos muy bien resguardados.**

**YAMATO: ni siquiera tiene Hinata su Byukugan activado y nos pudieron encontrar.**

**LEE: pero como quiere que no los veamos si ustedes están parados en un lugar totalmente descubierto.**

**SAI: EXACTO, y desde el cielo es mucho más fácil encontrarlos.**

**NARUTO: No…eso no es cierto nosotros…**

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, es suelo empezó a distorsionarse borrando las supuestas malezas en las que estaban escondidos y dando lugar a una arena árida y llana.

Con rostro de sorpresa Kakashi dijo- ¡**increíble! Estábamos bajo el poder de un fuertísimo genjutsu y no lo habíamos notado, quien lo haya provocado debe ser una persona de temer.**

**-jeje…que divertido es engañar la mente de estos ninjas, creo que jugare con ellos un poco más tarde.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TSUNADE: pensé mencionarte que no te demoraras, y fue justamente lo que HICISTE**- dijo una histérica Tsunade con una vena como de costumbre.

**SAKURA: AY, pero no se enoje, solo fueron cinco minutos.**

**TSUNADE: que no se vuelva a repetir.**

_INNER SAK: SHANNARO, pero ni ir al baño ya se puede._

_SAKURA: cállate quieres._

_INNER SAK: NO, además solo tú puedes escucharme, así que te aguantas._

_SAKURA: como sea._

**SAKURA: Bueno sensei, estoy lista dígame que debo hacer.**

**TSUNADE: SIGUEME.**

Ambas caminaron entre el frondoso pasto hasta llegar al borde del lago abriéndose paso entre algunos verdes matorrales. En ese momento el sol estaba cayendo, por lo tanto en el lago se veía el relejo del sol con matices naranjas, el lago además era de una corriente muy lenta, perfecto para que cuando se quisiera, poderse meter en él y refrescarse, rodeado por varias rocas grandes, que permitían mas privacidad y retenían el agua del lago, entre las rocas había una pequeña cascada, en la cual se podía meter una persona y relajarse sin ser golpeado fuertemente gracias a la poca presión de este.

**TSUNADE: Bueno Sakura, tu ya manejas perfectamente tus ninjutsus médicos tan bien como, que tal vez te falte experiencia pero eso solo lo brinda el tiempo. Por ahora te voy a enseñar algo sumamente elemental.**-se detuvo y miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos- **por favor haz unos bisturís de chakra pura (como los que hace kabuto)**

**SAKURA: Si…-**junto sus manos y acumulo chakra provocando que estas cambiaran a un color verde marino.

**TSUNADE: MUY BIEN**-luego de eso Tsunade hizo lo mismo**-ahora, ¿eres capaz de alargar tus bisturís?, es decir, ¿convertir tu bisturí en un sable?**

Ante las palabras de Tsunade, Sakura puso cara de interrogación y ladeo la cara un poco hacia la derecha.

**TSUNADE: ya veo**…-cerro sus ojos y coloco ambas manos extendías hacia al frente y de sus manos comenzaron a alargarse sus "bisturís" médicos, para terminar luciendo como barras de 5 metros de chakra de color verde marina.

Sakura abrió grandemente sus ojos ella no podía creer que eso fuera posible, -no_…si de por si esta técnica absorbe tanta chakra, alargarlo de esa manera seria peligroso- pensó la Haruno_

**TSUNADE: el secreto está en combinar tu chakra con el ambiente que te rodea, y si estas cerca de tu elemento fuerte, es mucho más sencillo, porque este se puede combinar contigo**-al terminar de decir esto esfumo su técnica de sus manos **– bueno Sakura te voy a enseñar esta parte de la técnica desde el principio, ¿correcto?**

**SAKURA: SI**

**TSUNADE: bueno, entonces quítate la ropa.**

**SAKURA: claro-**luego giro la cabeza al lado contrario donde estaba su sensei y**…-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿ACASO ESTA LOCA?! ¡BIEN SABIA YO QUE USTED NO ERA DEL TODO CUERDA!**

**TSUNADE: así que eso es lo que piensas de mi ¿eh?-**dijo dándole una mirada de cordero malherido a Sakura, que por cierto no le quedaba muy bien**-como crees que voy a tener algún interés en verte desnuda, ni porque tu tuvieras algo que yo no…además no necesitas quitarte toda la ropa solo quédate con la interior o si lo prefieres pues te colocas un traje de baño, no te compliques, pero luego veras que si es mejor hacerlo sin ropa, pero eso si quieres ya lo haces cuando estés sola, si tanto te apena…realmente eres muy problemática… y molesta… y complicada también.**

**SAKURA: GOMENA SAI, pero usted debe admitir que su orden sonó extraña.**

**TSUNADE: para nada-**dijo haciendo un puchero y mirando a otro lugar**- si tú supieras el tipo de órdenes y misiones que nos ponían a la shinobis antes, no te complicarías tanto.**

Luego de eso Tsunade le dio todas las indicaciones para poder lograr que sus "bisturís" se alargaran…en ese momento Sakura recordaba las indicación.

FLASHBACK

Sakura se había ido a cambiar y había regresado con un bikini pequeño de color fucsia y negro encontrándose allí con Tsunade solo con una camisa y pantalones cortos y ajustados al cuerpo y sin las pesas que tenia aun puestas Sakura en sus extremidades.

**TSUNADE: ¿LISTA?**

**SAKURA: SI**

Tsunade se coloco en cuclillas y coloco las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, de manera que quedara palma contra palma a una distancia aproximada de 10 centímetros, luego comenzó a emanar chakra sus manos y el agua en donde estaba ella parada comenzó a rodearle las piernas como si fuera una serpiente y continuo su ascenso hasta subir por sus caderas hasta llega a sus brazos y justo cuando el agua toco el chakra que estaba en la palma de sus manos el agua se esfumo dando paso a un sable de chakra que nacía desde sus manos.

**TSUNADE: UFF, hacerlo lentamente es peor que hacerlo a una velocidad normal**-se seco el sudor con la muñeca y…-**lo importante es la conexión con tu alrededor, primero concentra tu chakra para hacer el bisturí, luego estabilizas ese chakra, haz como que lo congelaras para dar paso a la concentración en el agua o elemento que esté más cerca de ti y que sea de mas agrado, lo controlas para que se una a tu cuerpo y lo haces llegar hasta la fuente de energía estática que en este caso son tus manos, finalmente, dependiendo a cuanto seas capaz de controlar aquel elemento, significara el largo de tu sable, por ahora enfócate en tratar de absorber la teoría que te estoy brindando, ¡BIEN AHORA COMIENZA!**

**SAKURA: si**

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sakura llevaba entrenando casi tres horas y solo había logrado pequeños sables que se esfumaban con el mas mínimo movimiento que ella le hacia

_-SAKURA: cielos por qué no me sale tan bien como a ella._

_INNER SAK: será porque ella es tu sensei y aun te falta mucho para superarle, duh…_

_SAKURA: no, yo se que lo puedo hacer mucho mejor_

_INNER SAK: Y porque no intentas sin ropa recuerda que Tsunade dijo que hacia sentía mejor mi alrededor._

_SAKURA: Buena idea, igual ya está algo oscuro, solo ahí luciérnagas cerca mío porque mi sensei ya está descansando._

Luego de tener esta pequeña conversación interna procedió a quitarse la ropa y continuar con el entrenamiento y así estuvo hasta que finalmente pudo hacer un sable de casi un metro, El cual no se veía muy firme ni derecho pero que igual estaba soportando los movimientos bruscos que Sakura le hacía.

**SAKURA: SI…SI...SI LO LOGRE, creo que ahora si me merezco un merecido descanso, pero antes debo relajar los músculos-**inmediatamente deshabilito su propio chakra para dejarse caer en el frio lago y nadar hasta quedar apoyada en un gran roca, se recostó y cerro sus ojos.

El bosque en ese momento comenzó a ser testigo de un encuentro predestinado, pero que ninguno de sus protagonistas aun estaba listo para asumir, Sakura desde su posición comenzó a sentir unos ojos que la estaban detallando poro a poro, cada trazo, curva y centímetro de piel, en otro momento ese hecho hubiera provocado una reacción diferente en la chica, pero esta noche no. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y nado hasta la orilla para salir del lago, al salir sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, giro y se encontró a la persona con la que en esos momento jamás se hubiera imaginado.

**SAKURA: Tú…-**dijo lenta y con un tono de voz muy bajo, casi audible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno se los dejo en esta ocasión hasta aquí porque ya tengo sueñito, porque si no continuaría…jajá…bueno espero que lo disfruten, creo que este capítulo está más largo que el anterior, ojala y que le agrade leer**

**Bueno, para el próximo está el descubrimiento de con quien se encontró SAKURA, un reencuentro más ameno y meloso por parte de Hinata y Naruto y más entrenamientos de Tsunade.**

**Les recuerdo que este fic es abierto para recibir cualquier tipo de reviews, sugerencias, ideas, o felicitación pues ahí esta…no siendo más me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Encuentro Inesperado II

Muchas gracias a FLOX, a Elisa. Uchiha 1, a saku. Love. Deva, a Mizu, a mía de malfoy y setsuna 17, por sus lindos reviews y también muchas, pero muchas gracias a quienes han agregado este fic como favorito, de verdad que si…

Bueno pues aquí les dejo este nuevo Chapter, he descubierto que soy un poquito malita, jajaja, pero es que quiero que lean todo hasta el final en serio que no se van a aburrir.

No siendo más, los dejo recordándoles que Naruto no es mío es de Kishimoto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El bosque en ese momento comenzó a ser testigo de un encuentro predestinado, pero que ninguno de sus protagonistas aun estaba listo para asumir, Sakura desde su posición comenzó a sentir unos ojos que la estaban detallando poro a poro, cada trazo, curva y centímetro de piel, en otro momento ese hecho hubiera provocado una reacción diferente en la chica, pero esta noche no. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y nado hasta la orilla para salir del lago, al salir sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, giro y se encontró a la persona con la que en esos momento jamás se hubiera imaginado.

**SAKURA: Tú…-**dijo lenta y con un tono de voz muy bajo, casi audible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO II**

Tsunade había intentado dormir desde hace unas cuantas horas atrás pero, su cuerpo ni su mente podían estar tranquilos, bien, por una parte, sabia claramente que su alumna se encontraba afuera entrenando aun, pero sabia además que eso no estaba del todo claro, más que todo por que comenzaba a sentir desde hacia varios minutos atrás su Chakra demasiado tranquilo, por su mente miles de pensamiento se le vinieron como un rayo , primero, **bueno…tranquilízate Tsunade seguramente se canso y se está refrescando en el lago**- bueno, ella en ese sentido tenía razón, pero luego pensó- **y si tal vez alguien la ataco y como esta tan cansada no se pudo defender-** bueno aquí comenzó la paranoia de la mujer-**hay no!! Y que tal que….-** y así continuo con un sin fin de pensamientos que la perturbaron tanto que no le permitió continuar con sus descanso y la obligo a ponerse de pie y salir corriendo a la búsqueda con su alumna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos muy lejos de ahí se encontraba varios ninjas de la aldea de la hoja cerca de adonde aun se encontraban los KAGES, es decir la reunión de estos. Por una parte Yamato se encontraba caminando adelante con su Sempai Kakashi, y atrás de ellos se encontraban Sai y Lee, pero más atrás casi a una distancia muy prudente evitando ser escuchados se encontraban el ninja rubio imperativo y la poseedora del Byukugan.

**NARUTO: Hinata chan, yo te quería preguntar algo.**

**HINATA, muy sonrojada como siempre: dime Naruto –kun**

**NARUTO: ¿Por qué estás aquí? No es que me moleste tu presencia**-se coloco una mano haciendo alusión a que el chico se encontraba pensando.

_HINATA: cielos, creo que no fue buena idea venir hasta acá…a quien quiero engañar jamás podre ser correspondida como desearía…si fuera así…el ya me hubiera hecho algún comentario respecto a lo que hice en el momento del ataque de Pain.- _A claro inclusive en sus pensamientos gagueaba

**NARUTO: Si no que no me gustaría que te pasara algo, porque yo también te amo mucho**-ante este último comentario Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevo su manos empuñadas hasta la altura de su pecho- **como un hermano igual que como tú me amas a mi… ¿no?-** ante esto último Hinata abrió su boca y dejo caer sus manos en forma de derrota y corrió tratando de alejarse lo más que pudo de el quedando inclusive mas adelante que Kakashi, por supuesto el resto de ninjas que estaban ahí presentes los cuales supuestamente NO estaban escuchando tuvieron una reacción diferente, Sai por supuesto sonrió como solo él lo puede hacer, Lee cerro sus ojos y negó fuertemente con sus ojos, Yamato por su parte miro sorprendido a Kakashi como queriéndole preguntar a su Sempai con su mirada si realmente Naruto estaba totalmente bien de la cabeza y Kakashi se dio un fuerte palmada en la frente como haciendo un gesto de "que bruto"

**NARUTO: OE! Hinata… ¿por qué te vas y me dejas solo?-** pero no consiguió respuesta- _¿pero que dije?, ¿acaso ella cuando me dijo que me amaba era de una manera diferente? No…no puede ser, debo de estar enloqueciendo una hyuga, jamás se interesaría en alguien como yo… ¿o sí?_

_HINATA: NO…no lo puedo creer, Naruto no me entendió._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de un gran bosque muy rodeados de arboles se encontraban tres integrantes de Taka Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu

**SUIGETSU: ojala que Madara nunca más devuelva a Karin, o si lo hace que la traiga sin vida….jejeje**-comenzó a reír como un desquiciado imaginándose como traería Madara a Karin

**JUUGO: no digas eso recuerda que ella es nuestra compañera aunque a ti no te agrádela idea, además, es muy útil.**

**SASUKE: se pueden callar intento sentir el Chakra de ellos**.

**SUIGETSU: ¿preocupado?**

**SASUKE: Por supuesto…cada uno de ustedes me es útil para deshacerme de Madara, cuando ya no lo necesite.**

**SUIGETSU: Querrás decir deshacerte de él cuando nosotros ya no le seamos utilices y nos quiera matar.**

**SASUKE: COMO SEA-** termino la conversación de un grito y con una mirada asesina para su compañero provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en el.

**SUIGETSU: no sabía que te preocupara tanto esa Karin-**

**SASUKE: ¿ELLA? En absoluto, me preocupan es a la persona que fueron a buscar.**

**JUUGO Y SUIGETSU: ¡¿Cómo?!**

**SASUKE: ¡¿AH!? Nada…nada…ya creo que regresan.**

Efectivamente ahí se encontraban frente a ellos una chica de pelo rojo y anteojos y un hombre con una máscara en forma de paleta.

**MADARA: ¡hola! Aquí los dejo con esta chica ella les dirá donde están nuestras guías y les comentara que hacer.**

Después de dejar a Karin con sus compañeros desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a los integrantes Taka solos.

**KARIN: muy bien…aparentemente quienes nos llevaran hasta nuestro objetivo son personas de la aldea de la hoja…Konoha**

**SASUKE: ¿quiénes son?-**pregunto el Uchiha Tratando de disimular su curiosidad por cierta peli rosa.

**KARIN: bueno… pues no conozco muy bien a casi nadie de Konoha, pero eran dos mujeres, una de cabello rubio, con mucha energía y otra de cabello rosa, en el momento que la vi se encontraba entrenando.**

**SUIGETSU: ¿a? pero entonces para que las seguimos si ellas están es entrenando.**

**KARIN: eso mismo le dije yo a Madara, pero él me dijo que ese entrenamiento era simplemente para aprovechar el camino, su objetivo real era la piedra y que la mujer de cabello rubio es la única que conoce su ubicación.**

_SASUKU: ¿ENTRENANDO? Acaso Sakura piensa que puede servir para algo, si ella es solo una molestia…hmp!!... o acaso ya será diferente_- pensaba el poseedor del sharingan, pero fue interrumpido por **Juugo: Sasuke, ¿ahora qué hacemos?**

**SASUKE: Vamos por ellas.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SAKURA: TU…**

**TSUNADE: UPS…lo siento Sakura, es que tenía un mal presentimiento creía que estabas en problemas….por cierto veo que me hiciste caso en tu forma de entrenar ¿eh?**

Este comentario provoco un rubor en Sakura quien no había captado que se encontraba sin ropa, inmediatamente se cubrió con sus manos.

**SAKURA: ¡S…si! Desde que usted me dijo que esto facilitaba este tipo de entrenamiento, pues lo intente, y si que funciono.**

**TSUNADE. ¡CLARO!-** dijo lanzándole una toalla-**tu cuerpo debe ser uno con el elemento rigente para poder tener una mejor adaptación a este Jutsu, y creo que con ropa no sentirías bien el ritmo y la adaptación del agua… ¿Por cierto? ¿Ya has mejorado el largo de tus bisturís?**

Esta pregunta tomo a Sakura por sorpresa, **SAKURA: claro jeje, claro…-**dijo rascándose la cabeza y desviando su mirada

**TSUNADE: aaaa... pues bien, entonces muéstrame.**

Sakura ante la sugerencia de Tsunade casi se cae de la impresión

**SAKURA: a…este…pero es que me siento algo cansada.**

**TSUNADE: no importa, me imagino e igualmente puedo sentir que aun tienes suficiente chakra para hacerlo una vez mas., así que no te hagas esperar, y comienza YA!!!**

Sakura muy cabizbaja acepto la indicación de su Sensei y se posiciono para comenzar con su Jutsu de bisturís – sables en ese momento grito: **MIZU NO TE – JUTSU **e inmediatamente el agua en el cual Sakura estaba parada comenzó a rodearla comenzando su ascenso por las piernas rodeándolas como si fuesen serpientes y tratando de alcanzar la altura de sus manos en donde ya se encontraba gran cantidad de chakra de Sakura, Tsunade por su parte presenciaba tal escena con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que…puff!!!

**TSUNADE: qué demonios fue eso Sakura…para esto te has quedado entrenando toda la noche.**

**SAKURA respirando agitadamente: gomen sensei, es que aun no logro que el agua se entienda con mi Chakra.**

**TSUNADE: PUES deberías, porque te he indicado suficiente para que ya lo puedas hacer muy bien.**

**SAKURA: lo sé…**

**TSUNADE: lo que pasa, es que te cohíbes demasiado, tranquilízate Sakura en este lugar solo estamos tu y yo, siente tu cuerpo, siente el agua que te rodea, en ese preciso momento tu chakra aceptara al agua y viceversa, ¿de acuerdo?**

**SAKURA: hai!! Seguro que mañana si lo podre hacer…**

**TSUNADE: ¿PERDON? Creo que no has entendido, pero tú no te vas a dormir hasta que por lo menos alcances a unir tu chakra con el agua…bueno ahora sí, nos vemos más tarde o mañana…chaooooo.**

Esta última orden no podía dejar más triste a Sakura, entonces decidió continuar con su baño y relajarse como debía.

-cielos, y yo ya tengo mucho sueño…bueno, eso no importa si quiero ser mas fuerte debo soportarlo- dicho esto, se puso de pie con su cuerpo húmedo y se coloco de pie para repetir- **MIZU NO TE-JUTSU-**pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a reunir Chakra sintió una presencia detrás de ella, de nuevo esta mirada sobre ella no la asusto en lo mas mínimo, extrañamente se sintió halagada se sintió, familiarizada con esta mirada, entonces se paro derecha y giro bruscamente para encontrarse con quien la estuviera mirando, pero al hacerlo solo pudo percibir el movimiento de la hierba y las plantas que rodeaban este lago, entonces la curiosidad invadió completamente el ser de Sakura, provocando que ella se agachara para recoger una toalla, pero justo cuando ella dio un paso hacia el arbusto fue detenida de un brazo, inmediatamente ella como buen ninja reacciono dando un puñetazo y girando completamente para quedar frente a quien la tenia sujetada, pero esta persona no soltó su brazo y esquivo además el fuerte golpe de la kunoichi.

**-¿a sí que estas entrenando…?**

**SAKURA: TU…Sasuke, pero…pero ¿Qué haces en este lugar?**

**SASUKE: Quería ver con mis propios ojos a quienes tenemos que seguir, si valía la pena preocuparme, pero veo que no…solos son molestias.**

**SAKURA: ¿a qué te refieres con "seguir"? Sasuke Uchiha**

_-UCHIHA…ELLA ME DIJO SASUKE UCIHA, que paso con el Sasuke Kun-_pensó

**SASUKE: no te tengo por qué revelar mis asuntos…a…además…-**pero no pudo continuar porque apenas en ese momento sintió a Sakura con su cuerpo húmedo muy cerca de él, solo una toalla separaba el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura de su cuerpo, era increíble pensar que luego de esta conversación, solo en ese momento pudo darse cuenta en qué estado estaba Sakura, Sakura por su parte no entendía que le sucedía, solo lo veía a él ahí de pie con su mirada fija sobre sus rostro, mirada que por supuesto logro intimidar a Sakura provocando que ella se moviera un poco para librarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero este extrañamente apretó mas su presión pero ya no en su brazo si no en su cintura, tenía a Sakura rodeado con sus grandes brazos- ¿_qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por que no quiero que Sakura se aleje de mi?…que molesta es cuando me mira con esa cara de inocencia y de no saber qué es lo que pasa…hmp que molesta como se remoja sus labios y me mira con su boca semi abierta…_Sakura ya no sabía qué hacer se sentía acorralada, claro que si fuera otro hombre quien la tuviera así, ella lo hubiera apartado mandándolo a volar muchos metro con un solo golpe, pero no, con Sasuke era diferente, se sentía temerosa, pero a la vez se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos, realmente no tenía la mas mínima idea que era lo que él quería yendo hasta donde ella, pero en este preciso momento eso era lo que menos le importaba.

El silencio entre ambos aun continuaba, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se miraban tontamente a la cara, increíble pensar que Sasuke Uchiha se comportaría de esa manera con Sakura, pero es que tenerla tan cerca y tan "accesible" era tremendamente tentador,

**SAKURA: Sasuke por favor suel…**-pero no pudo terminar, ahora se encontraba tiritando, pero no era miedo, bueno…tal vez si, como no tener miedo cuando estás tan próxima de recibir tu primer beso, y lo peor de todo es que será de tu primer gran amor, pero más que eso era la ansiedad por qué justo en ese momento Sasuke había agarrado con una de sus manos su rostro y había acercado peligrosamente su rostro al de la Kunoichi de Konoha.

**SASUKE: creo que ahora eres más molesta que antes…no puedo evitarlo**-terminando de decir esto acabo con el espacio que había entre ambos labios y beso apasionadamente a Sakura la cual estaba muy impresionada con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos, pero que se adapto muy rápido a la situación y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos paulatinamente…hasta que …

**SASUKE: creo que me tengo que marchar**- abrió sus ojos para mirar a una sonrojada Sakura con su sharingan activado y dejar luego de eso a una kunoichi semi desnuda en el suelo, pero antes de marcharse se aseguro de grabar esa imagen, esa seductora imagen de Sakura en el suelo solo con una toalla encima, para luego desaparecer entre las hojas de los arboles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí hoy este es como una continuación…lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero es que he tenido varios trabajitos, ya no me extiendo mas porque quiero publicar este Chapter….YA!!


	5. Nuevo despertar, shanaro!

…En nuestro capitulo anterior…

**SASUKE: creo que ahora eres más molesta que antes…no puedo evitarlo**-terminando de decir esto acabo con el espacio que había entre ambos labios y beso apasionadamente a Sakura la cual estaba muy impresionada con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos, pero que se adapto muy rápido a la situación y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos paulatinamente…hasta que …

**SASUKE: creo que me tengo que marchar**- abrió sus ojos para mirar a una sonrojada Sakura con su sharingan activado y dejar luego de eso a una kunoichi semi desnuda en el suelo, pero antes de marcharse se aseguro de grabar esa imagen, esa seductora imagen de Sakura en el suelo solo con una toalla encima, para luego desaparecer entre las hojas de los arboles.

* * *

**RETOMANDO MÍ RUMBO, CONTINUANDO MI ENTRENAMIENTO, ¡¡¡SHANNARO!!!**

Era una nueva mañana, ya los rayos de sol traspasaban las ramas de los arboles dando lugar a pequeñas líneas de luz, que iluminaban aquel frondoso valle donde se encontraban la maestra y alumna, que aunque se encontraban juntas, no se encontraban en la misma situación, ni en el mismo lugar, la mañana continuaba, pero sin obtener ningún movimiento entre las dos Kunoichi, esto fue hasta que una traviesa haz de luz entro por la ventana del cuarto en donde dormía Tsunade(recuerdan que en un principio ella hizo una casa de madera, y si no lo recuerdan, pues den una pasadita a los Chapter anteriores) y provoco el despertar de la rubia.

**TSUNADE: ¿Qué hora es?...Sakura!!-** miro a todos lados tratando de buscar a su alumna pero no la encontró**-¡¡¡¡oh!!!! Ya recuerdo, ella entreno hasta muy tarde.**

Luego de eso se puso de pie, se cambio la ropa, y fue a la búsqueda de su alumna, camino hasta llegar al lago donde la había visto la noche anterior, por última vez.

_TSUNADE: veo que allí esta Sakura, espero que haya podido perfeccionar el Jutsu-_Pensó mientras se acercaba a Sakura que permanecía aun durmiendo en el suelo, aun con la toalla encima cubriendo su entera desnudez.

**TSUNADE: ¡oye, Sakura!, ¡Despierta debemos retomar el paso, además nos pueden encontrar fácilmente en este lugar!-** le dijo mientras la movía "sutilmente" logrando de esta manera por fin despertarla.

**SAKURA: ¡¿ah!? ¿Qué pasa?-**dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos tratando de quitarle un poco de pesadez en ellos.

**TSUNADE: pues que ya es hora de irnos, Anda, ve a vestirte, para poder retomar el camino hasta el valle del fin, y mientras tanto me enseñas si ya pudiste controlar el Jutsu que te mostré.**

**SAKURA: HAI!!**

En ese preciso momento Sakura emprendió rumbo hacia la cabaña que había hecho Tsunade la noche anterior, luego de colocarse el traje que Tsunade le había regalado junto a sus accesorios que complementaban el traje se dispuso a salir de la cabaña pero justo cuando salía su mentora le grito ya desde lo lejos**-¡SAKURA! POR FAVOR DESTRUYE ESA CABAÑA, PREFERIBLEMENTE CON EL JUTSU QUE TE ENSEÑE-** pero estas indicaciones provocaron un gran número de incógnitas en su mente-acaso mi sensei se había enloquecido, este Jutsu no sirve para ese tipo de cosas, hasta donde tengo entendido este Jutsu solo hace cortaduras internas dentro de los músculos, no afecta las partes exteriores???

Tsunade al entender las incógnitas que se presentaban en la cara de su pupilo, pues decidió acercarse y darle una prueba de lo que ahora podía hacer-**entiendo que no creas que este poder pueda hacer cortes tan profundos o viéndolo desde otra perspectiva tan superficiales a estructuras tan solidas como la madera en este caso, pero con el entrenamiento que te he estado dando pues, ahora si lo podrás hacer**-al terminar de decir esto se coloco en posición y grito-**MIZU NO TE-JUTSU**- inmediatamente de sus manos salieron dos largos sables de color verdoso que representaba el chakra que recorría en ellos y comenzó a cortar la madera de la cual estaba hecha la cabaña, haciendo movimientos hacia todas las direcciones pero totalmente calculados para hacer su ataque sumamente efectivo, hasta que finalmente termino con su labor- **viste Sakura-** dijo Tsunade- **es sencillo solo que debes utilizar un mayor grado de chakra para lograrlo.**

Después de realizar todos los arreglos necesarios y poner todo en su sitio incluyendo obviamente su ropa (en el caso de Sakura) retomaron el camino, por este Tsunade le daba instrucciones a Sakura sobre cómo debía potencializar este no nuevo pero si mejorado Jutsu, le decía que tenía que enfocar bien una cantidad de chakra y fusionarlo perfectamente con su elemento fuerte que en el caso de Sakura era el agua, pero dentro de todas estas instrucciones, comento algo que ya llamo demasiado la atención de Sakura-**bien Sakura, a pesar de que el agua es el elemento que mas combina con tu estilo de chakra, la tierra también tiene facilidad para unirse a ti, no en vano, podemos mover y cambiar su estructura con solo golpearla- **ante esto Sakura respondió-¿**eso quiere decir que también podría dominar la tierra?-**Tsunade la miro con una ceja arqueada y le respondió-**efectivamente Sakura, creo que tu y yo tenemos casi las mismas características-**Sakura miro hacia los arboles, tratando de asimilar la información que su sensei le hacía dado pero justo en ese momento se le vino a la mente otra pregunta-**¿eso quiere decir que yo también podre utilizar Jutsu de madera, como usted o como Yamato sensei?-**Tsunade miro a Sakura y luego desvió su rostro mirando hacia el horizonte, justo por donde se encontraba el sol saliendo, y con su dedo índice apoyado en su barbilla haciendo alusión de estar pensando finalmente le respondió –** bueno ese Jutsu es algo complicado, pero lo más seguro es que si lo lograras, al fin de cuentas la técnica que te pienso enseñar al final, requiere de demasiado control, y si por el camino de aprendizaje pudieras manejar este Jutsu, es decir el de madera, sería perfecto- **esta última afirmación de la Sannín legendaria provoco una alegría que Sakura no logro ocultar y lo evidencio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Tsunade no paso desapercibida y le respondió igualmente con otra sonrisa. Luego de esto ellas continuaron su camino hacia el valle del fin hablando cosas sin mucha relevancia, y evitando temas de entrenamiento o sucesos que ocurrían actualmente en ese mundo ninja para tratar de estar totalmente relajadas, para el próximo entrenamiento que seguramente tendrían más tarde con mucha seguridad.

**TSUNADE: oye Sakura.**

**SAKURA: ¿si, sensei?**

**TSUNADE: ayer cuando te quedaste entrenando me dio la impresión de sentir a alguien contigo, es decir, no estuviste sola todo ese tiempo. ¿Me podrías decir quien estuvo allí?**

Estas palabras provocaron que Sakura casi se cayera de bruces_, porque el hecho de que su maestra dijera esto significaba que no había sido un sueño, a menos de que ellas estuvieran tan conectadas que pudieran soñar lo mismo, pero esto último era casi improbable que resultara ser verdad, entonces como resultado era que si había sido real y si esto era así, Sasuke había estado junto a ella y la había besado, pero…_

**TSUNADE: ¡¡¡Oye Sakura!!! ¿Estás bien?-** ante el grito de su maestra Sakura parpadeo varias veces y respondió entrecortadamente**-e…e…e…este…sí, estoy bien**-la respuesta de Sakura provoco una sonrisa burlona en Tsunade**-oye Sakura si sigues así vas a terminar como Hinata sin poder terminar ni una sola frase, jeje**-Sakura miro a su maestra y también sonrió diciendo- **por cierto, ¿Cómo estarán todos?**

* * *

**¡¡¡¡¡ACHU!!!!!-** se escucho sonoramente por un bosque que se encontraba rodeado de gigantescos y frondosos árboles.

**-¡oe, Hinata, ¿estás bien?**!- grito desde lo lejos el rubio hiperactivo numero uno de Konoha, acelerando el paso para tratar de estar a la altura de Hinata, que se encontraba algo congestionada-**na…Naruto, si estoy bien, tal vez alguien está hablando de mi-**

**KAKASHI: bueno lo mejor es que descansemos aquí, ya no creo que podamos alcanzar a Sasuke, de hecho casi ni puedo saber donde esta él-**ante la propuesta de Kakashi todos aceptaron gustosos y accedieron descansar descendiendo de la rama del árbol donde se encontraban, bueno…todos excepto Naruto quien grito-**COMO!!!! No podemos descansar ahora estamos más cerca que nunca del teme, debemos continuar-** pero esta propuesta fue rebatida por Yamato**-¿cerca? Por favor Naruto ni siquiera lo sentimos, la única manera de saber donde esta es si tú entras en el estado ermitaño y vamos tras él, y aun así estará muy lejos**- antes las palabras tan acertadas de Yamato Naruto no pudo más que quedarse en silencio y descender de la rama en la cual se encontraba y prepararse para descansar.

Cuando ya estaban todos en un lugar llano Kakashi hizo una pequeña fogata, porque ya el frio invernal se les estaba colando.

**-oye Hinata, quería disculparme contigo si realmente dije algo que no te gusto, aun no se que pude haber dicho de mal pero discúlpame ¿quieres?**-dijo Naruto al sentarse cerca de Hinata, quien se encontraba cómodamente posicionada sobre un tronco que había partido sobre el pasto.

-**eto…no tienes porque disculparte Naruto kun, tu simplemente dijiste lo que pensabas-**la manera tan segura de responder de Hinata sorprendió a Naruto.

-**bueno pues, si tu lo dices.-** luego de decir esto se cayó y se coloco pensativo mientras Hinata lo miraba de reojo, hasta que respiro profundamente y- **Oe Hinata, ¿te molesto el hecho de que te haya dicho que me querías como un hermano?¿porque no entiendo eso en que puede afectar? Es decir, tu no me podrías ver con otros ojos o ¿acaso si?**

Ante esto último la Hyuga palideció, luego se sonrojo y por último se desmayo.

**¡¡OE HINATA ESTAS BIEN, HINATA!!**- Esos fueron los últimos gritos que se escucharon por todo el bosque.

* * *

**KARIN: pero por qué no aparece Sasuke, ¿será que algo malo le sucedió?**

**SUIGETSU: cállate quieres, crees que algo malo le pueda pasar a Sasuke**

**JUUGO. Suigetsu nunca se puede subestimar al enemigo, recuérdalo.**

_Qué raro es este tío_- pensó Suigetsu mientras miraba a Juugo y luego a Karin quien también le devolvió una mirada cómplice a este, pero luego de esto torció el ceño y le dijo-**QUE MIRAS IDIOTA –** reacción que por supuesto provoco una sonrisa cínica en el hombre pez, pero de repente de un PUFF , apareció Sasuke

**Sasuke: bueno, ya se tras de quien habrá que ir.**

**JUUGO: pero si estuviste donde están esas personas, ¿Por qué no atacaste?**

**SASUKE: sencillamente porque ellas aun no tiene lo que nosotros buscamos, o bien, lo que Madara necesita.**

Pero justo cuando Sasuke terminaba su frase aprecio de otro PUFF Madara

**Y TAMBIEN PORQUE TU NO PUEDES ENFRENTARTE A ELLAS, ¿no es así?, Sasuke kun**- esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz melodioso, para continuar- **además creo que mejor yo me encargo de ellas, tu ve detrás del zorro**-dijo esto último desapareciendo inmediatamente para no dar tiempo de reproches.

* * *

-**Sakura te hice una pregunta por favor no me cambies de tema, por los demás no te preocupes, estoy segura que ellos están muy bien**-dijo Tsunade muy seria lo que provoco un temblor en las piernas de Sakura- **bueno sensei, lo que sucedió fue que** – pero antes de poder completar su oración un movimiento brusco entre los árboles que las rodeaban, puso en alerta a ambas kunoichis.

**Valla, valla…así que aquí estaban, creó que de aquí en adelante tendré que acompañarlas o evitar que continúen su camino, ustedes deciden…**

* * *

_**Holaaaaa, de nuevo a todos mis lectores, jeje eso sonó extraño, como sea, bueno primero que todo debo disculparme por tardarme TANTO en poder actualizar, es que realmente tuve varios inconvenientes, el primero fue el factor tiempo, pues actualmente estoy en finales y por lo mismo debo estudiar mucho, mucho y hacer demasiados trabajos, por lo cual no me deja tiempo disponible, pues para escribir, lo segundo es que he tenido últimamente problemas de inspiración, primero porque ya sé como quiero que termine esta historia, pero por otro lado tengo inconvenientes para que mi historia llegue hasta ese punto, y lo peor de todo es que al estar al día con el manga de Naruto, me complica muchos más las cosas, porque con eso de la declaración de Sakura y todo eso me enreda mis propias ideas, en fin es algo confuso, pero creo que con tantas ideas juntas servirán para otras próximas historias o para darle más sabor a esta, jeje. Bueno… ahora quiero agradecer mucho, demasiado a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, **_

**Mizu No Hikari (ALIAS MONY)**_** quien me ha apoyado tanto GRACIASSSSS…creo que esta vez no te mando nada porque me imagino que estas algo ocupadilla con tus trabajos y parciales finales.**_

_**SETSUNA 17: oye muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lastimosamente en este capítulo casi no pasa nada romántico, porque con los únicos que en este chap pudiera pasar seria con Naruto e Hinata pero es que nuestro Naruto es un baka súper lento, jeje entonces tal vez en el prox.**_

_**KARINA NATSUMI. Bueno pues no sé qué decirte, pues gracias, ya verás que al pasar los Chapter cada vez tendrá toques más románticos.**_

_**MIA DE MALFOY: pues si era Tsunade, y si que era paranoica, pero en este siguiente capítulo ella tendrá mucha curiosidad por saber la verdad, pero es que la vida es muy complicada, jeje.**_

_**ELISA UCHIHA 1. Ese Naruto es lento y baka como le va decir eso Hinata pobre chica jeje.**_

_**FLOX: ohhh, muchas gracias por tu apoyo te aseguro que tratare de seguir actualizando más rápido claro si mi estudio le permite, jeje, y no te preocupes Sasuke no la vio desnuda.**_


End file.
